Volcanic Eruptions
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: Basically an AU A New Demon Clan. There's a better summary inside.


Summary: The statue of a dragon (not Shendu!) is found by one of Jackie's friends, from Section 13, and sent to him as a kind of joke because of the whole thing with Shendu. What none of them realize is that the statue is a living being with plans of its own. (AU version of A New Demon Clan)

* * *

Volcanic Eruptions  
Chapter One  
The Find 

The day was somewhat like any other day as Travis McFadden made his way into the temple his archaeologist friends had been digging in lately. The temple was dedicated to some demonic creature that had (supposedly) protected the village, that temple was in, from enemies.

Travis continued his walk through the temple, occasionally wiping sweat from his brow. Travis himself was a fairly handsome man with spiky black hair and pale blue eyes. He was about 5'9" and all the ladies adored him, though he pretended not to notice.

Suddenly, the floor began to crack and there was a low rumbling sound. Travis began to get nervous, jumping around as the cracks began to branch out and seemed to head straight for him!

The stone floor began to crumbled and fall away, revealing another room underneath, but Travis didn't have time to think on it as he was trying to keep from falling into the hidden room. The floor had crumbled and was falling away underneath his feet, making it hard for him to accomplish this task.

He finally fell into the new room, hitting the floor face first, and groaned as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his nose, which seemed to have had the most damage done to it.

"You okay down there, McFadden!" One of the archaeologists called down, making Travis look up as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me outta here!" Travis called back, dusting his clothes off.

"Sure thing." The archaeologist said and he rushed off.

Travis cursed under his breath and looked around, observing the walls of the room. It seemed to be some kind of strange crossing between a sacrificial chamber and a vault. There was a door that resembled that of the vault door back at Section 13 and there was a statue in the middle of the room, resembling a dragon.

'Kinda reminds me of that Shendu statue in the vault. Dragon in stone.' Travis mused as he walked toward the statue.

The statue seemed to be of a female dragon, judging by the chest, and it was in a pose that reminded Travis of a tyrannosaurus rex with it's head tilted up in a silent and endless roar.

At the dragon's clawed feet were five turquoise stones that were dome shaped. Pointing toward each stone, encircling the dragon, were five stone tables with a skeleton on each.

Travis walked up to the closest table and looked at the skeleton only to see that it was in perfect condition, not a bone missing or out of place. No one seemed to have touched it in what seemed like hundreds of years.

"Amazing." Travis mumbled reaching a hand out to touch the skull.

Travis' hand was cut short, however, when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, his fingers only centimeters from the pearly white skull.

"Truly an amazing find, but it would be better if nothing was disturbed or broken before we took pictures." Another male voice said and Travis turned to see his friend, Jayron Reed, looking at him.

Jayron had been the one who had invited Travis to come on the dig in the first place, not just for fun, but because he believed there was something there that Section 13 might be interested in, but he never told anyone or gave a hint of what that might be.

Jayron was the same height as Travis but had more of an athlete's build, whereas Travis was thinner and had more of a bookworm look to him. Jayron had twinkling hazel eyes and reddish-brown hair.

"Reed, what makes you think that I would break something?" Travis asked, giving a fake innocent look.

"Probably, the fact that every time I take you with me somewhere, something gets broken." Jayron said, letting go of Travis' hand.

Travis laughed and looked back at the statue on last time, before leaving the room, letting Jayron and his team do their job.

Little did any of them realize was that they were being watched and listened to. The eyes of the statue began to glow red around the rims, but the glow was, quickly, extinguished.


End file.
